


Zootopian Hearts 3: A Final Clue? (Story Request)

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A story request for a continuation of Zootopia Hearts! This time with Roxas, Axel, and Xion teaming up with Spazzie and Katrice against a new enemy: Nobodies! Ft the Kit Kats! (Requested by batdusklycanroc3blr on Tumblr) (Katrice Russets and the Kit Kats belong to CakeTriflez) (Spazzie belongs to me)
Kudos: 1





	Zootopian Hearts 3: A Final Clue? (Story Request)

“Finally. I got a chance to relax.” The blue rabbit sighed to himself. His head leaning against the top of the couch and looking at the ceiling fan from above. His body also having to ease any tension he had with a smile slowly forming and his eyes starting to close.

OOMPH

The sound coming from the rabbit who looked to see what heavy mass had landed onto his lap. It was a red fox kit who was sitting on the rabbit’s tired legs. Her smile was as wide as can be. Spazzie instantly knew who it was.

“You still are full of energy Alicia? When do you plan to rest?” Spazzie asked the kit who just seemed to shrug. 

“No clue. I was hoping you would play tag again.” Alicia said with a face that would always tug into mammals heart strings.

“But I already did all that like three times.” 

“....So is that a yes?”

He rolled his eyes as Alicia was now starting to repeat the same word she had said the last times she asked for him to play. A broken record of looping ‘please’ was starting to start up. One loop that Alicia would never stop saying unless she got her way. She always does that.

It could have been going on for minutes on end. She could even last for thirty minutes before needing to catch her breath. It was until a knight in red shining armor came in to save Spazzie from being doomed by the Kit Kat. That mammal was Katrice, having to hold a sleepy Aubrey in her arms.

“Hooooww about we give Spazzie a rest? Once he gets his energy going then you can ask to see if he wants to play.” Said the red panda babysitter of theirs.

“Ugh. Fiiinnneee...maybe I’ll get Amare or Andre to play with me until then.” Alicia started to hop off and make her way to the kitchen with her goal now set on getting one of her brothers to at least play with her until the other babysitter was back on his feet.

Spazzie looked at Katrice with gladness showing on his face. He was glad to have a partner like her to help him out of jams like that. Even Katrice knows that Alicia never backs down from nothing. She was just as lucky to have Spazzie over to help her out. The kit kats can be a handful at most days after all.

“I owe you one Katrice.” The rabbit looked at the sleeping fox kit that was Aubrey, having to wear her casual dress that was black and white, which happened to be her favorite color combination.

“Yeah. You can make me some fish tacos after we are done with babysitting.” Katrice looked down at the sleeping and slightly snoring Aubrey. “I found her sleeping in her parent’s closet again.”

Spazzie added on to the conversation. “Under the clean clothes with her snout sticking out I bet.”

“Mhm. I wouldn’t blame her. With having crazy siblings that chase each other and cause chaos in a way, I’d hide under clothes in a closet too.”

“Yeeaah. I did that with my sister on-” 

Knock Knock

The two loud knocks on the door alerted everyone. The three kits were peeking their heads out of the corner of the kitchen, as the fourth one started to yawn and stretch her arms and unstiffen her joints.

“Who’s by the door?” Andre asked his babysitters. “Did you invite any more of your friends?”

Katrice said no and then looked over to Spazzie. He gave her the same answer. Maybe it was the mailmammal after all. It could be something they got off of Amazon or some fancy site. Most likely, outside is a mammal that just wants someone to sign the package and head on out. 

Spazzie insisted that he was going to get the door. Standing up and getting himself to grab his black hoodie and starting to put it on over his dark gray shirt. He was thankful to have jeans on today since it was more chilly than yesterday, since he would never know if he had to be outside for more than a couple of seconds or a couple of minutes.

He opened the door to ajar. Being able to have it be where only he could be seen with his face and body in view. He greeted whoever the mammal was that knocked, but instead of meeting a mailmammal, he was met with not one but three different mammals. All different species as well. One being a lion, the second being a black furred bunny, and the third being a tall maned wolf.

The most noticeable was the maned wolf. His red hair was slightly tall. His clothing was a black plaid shirt with black jacket over him. Even his pants were black as well. What really popped out of this dark clothed character was his bright emerald eyes. It seemed like he was a bad sign. Was trouble to be caused?

Spazzie’s eyes then went towards the rabbit. Black fur, a black dress with a white skirt. Even having black hair. The only thing that stood out was her eyes being blue. The other thing that seemed to shine out from these dark clothing mammals was the third one. The lion who seemed too familiar. Too close of someone they knew. It couldn’t be him could it? There’s no way it was. Right?

“Wait…” Spazzie said to the trio with a stunned expression. “Sora...? Is that you?” The name got Katrice to look over with her ear twitching. The name she knew all well too.

She had to see for herself. She gently placed Aubrey down on the couch and started to walk over to Spazzie. As she opened the door to show herself too in her dark green turtleneck and jean leggings, she too joined in with what Spazzie was thinking of. “Sora? Oh my gosh is that really you?”

This lion did look like their friend from a couple of years ago. Only with some differences than the last time they met him. This lion was more golden blonde with fur than how Sora looked. The jacket he was wearing was gray and black pants with a black jacket being covered up by another zipped up jacket, this time white. The zipped up black jacket seemed to have a strange symbol on it too. The lion even has a checkered wristband on his left wrist. It couldn’t be him.

The eyes, the face, the body and height. Even the hair seemed to be of Sora. The lion was almost eerily similar to the one they knew about. All questions that they had were halted all by the lion who seemed almost embarrassed from being called Sora. His nervous chuckle got the two to look at him oddly. 

“Actually it’s Roxas.” The lion said as he could feel attention all on him growing from surprise to being almost dumbfounded. 

The first thing that came to Katrice’s mind was also what she said aloud. “Wait? Are you like, Sora’s brother or something?”

“That is kinda hard to explain.” The black furred bunny spoke up which almost startled Spazzie. “I am Xion.”

“I am Axel.” The maned wolf said to the two mammals.

To the blue rabbit and red panda they were really surprised to see more of Sora’s friends. That lion must make a lot of buddies it seems. To the trio, they were shocked to know that it was true. That these mammals really knew of Sora and most likely had fought alongside him and his friends.

“So you two are the ones that fought off the Heartless with Sora, Riku, and Kairi?” Xion asked with the two nodding their heads.

“Yeah.” Said Katrice. “They were looking for Sora too. I guess you are doing the same?”

Axel began to step forward. “Actually, I think we are able to find him.”

Now it went from surprise to almost total shock. Being as stiff as a doornail with their mouths opened and gasping. They finally were able to locate Sora? As in, they can finally find him and get him back? It sounded too good to be true, but when asked if Sora’s friends really did mean it with what they said, they answered it with the same question. A ‘yes’ and a nod.

Behind the two babysitters, Aubrey was able to peek her head out of the couch. Having to catch a glimpse of the mammals outside their door. She had to move a couple of times to get a look since the adults were blocking the way. Grunting to herself and quietly begging for the babysitters to not be in shock and awe and move.

“What do you see?” Amare whispers to Aubrey as he is behind Alicia.

“I see three mammals. One is a maned wolf...the other is a lion. Uhhh, oh!” She gasped while putting her hand on her chest.

“What’s wrong?!” They all whisper aloud to her in worry.

“There...there is a bunny out there.” Aubrey looks at her siblings.

“Anndd?” Andre says out faintly.

“And she is wearing a black and white dress!” The kit’s tail wagged with joy. “I thought I was the only one with good taste like that!”

All three of them started to groan to themselves while Aubrey still keeps looking to see if they could know anything about them. The babysitters started to shake themselves back to reality as they looked over to the mammals. Having to smile as wide as ever. Finally, they could meet Sora again after their unforgettable first encounter.

“So...where is he at?” Spazzie questioned Roxas.

Roxas started to hold his hands together and looked almost concerned with confusion in the mix. “Uhh.” He said while he then bit his lower lip. “That actually is...a tough one to say really.”

“We have been through worse. We had to fight the Heartless twice.” Katrice said with confidence.

“It’s a tough one because it might seem complicated to explain.” The black furred rabbit says with the others nodding in agreement.

The two babysitters then started to feel the smugness coming. If they could handle Heartless, they were sure they could handle whatever crazy thing they were going to say. They both said to ask away. No handlebars or nothing. Of course, the three mammals just felt odd and nervous while looking at each other. How could they explain it without breaking the Order? I mean, they do owe it to these two to give an explanation on how they could find Sora.

Axel decided to start the explanation with him hoping on the inside that the others will follow on his lead. “Well...you see uhhh...Sora is somehow teleporting from different wor-PLACES! I meant places!”

“Right!” Roxas started to help pinch in. “So, we believe that Sora is teleporting not from portals that Heartless go through, but from portals that allow another type of an enemy to go through.”

Wait. There more than Heartless? Spazzie and Katrice were speechless really. There are more creatures that aren’t Heartless? They asked what the name of these creatures were. Axel and Roxas looked back at each other. They felt like maybe they could tell them. It is hard to hide the identity of Heartless and other creatures when they invade the many worlds after all.

“Nobodies.” Xion boldly told the two without a hesitation.

Nobodies? Sounded creepy just from the name alone. It almost made the bunny and red panda not even want to ask what in the world those creatures were. Still, one of them had to at least ask to make sure they both knew of this possible dangerous foe.

“What are Nobodies?” Spazzie had to know. If this was something that was going to harm Katrice and even the Kit Kats, he had to know what they were and know if they could be stopped.

Roxas started to explain to the worrisome bunny. “Nobodies are the empty shells of strong-willed pe-uhh mammals that lose their hearts. Their bodies give them their form while their abandoned soul fuels their life.”

The maned wolf spoke out. “Emotionless husks that are able to walk the realm between the light and dark. Having to be doomed to being non-existence.”

The blonde lion continued on. “They are not like the Heartless. They are much worse. While the Heartless are all about pure instinct and believe that their strength is in numbers, Nobodies are more organized and always thinking for themselves.”

They really did sound dangerous. If the Heartless were tough to beat, imagine fighting something that used to be the body of a mammal. Their lost soul having to be gone forever and fueling this monstrous being of a shell. It was smarter. It was sounding much tougher just from the way Sora’s friends were describing it. Spazzie felt a hard lump going down his throat.

“Axel, Roxas, and I believe that Sora is trapped in some sort of realm where the Nobodies are in.”

“Me, Spazzie, Riku and Kairi thought he was somehow traveling through the Heartless portals.” Katrice was still puzzled at this. She never thought there would be another enemy portal.

“We thought so too.” Said Roxas. “But, we realized that not only are the Heartless portals opening up, but so are the portals that open up the Nobodies.”

“But...the last time we fought the Heartless, we saw no Nobodies.” Spazzie was quick to point out. It was true. Not once did anyone see any Nobodies.

“Might just be that Sora was fighting them off to protect his friends.” Axel sounded pretty positive with what he said. It was true that Sora would do everything to protect his friends. Maybe Sora was in the realm or world of Nobodies.

“So is this why you guys are here then? You think Nobodies will show up around somewhere in Zootopia?” Katrice sounded almost ready for it since it meant she got to pull out her awesome keyblade again.

“Well yes. It seems that they might appear around this area. Or at least in this District.” Axel was looking around as he was talking. 

“Well we are ready for them to show up. We got our keybl-” Spazzie was stopped by the sounds of kits screaming in terror.

“AAAHH!!” The babysitters turned around as Roxas pushed his hand to the door to open it wide. There, they all saw what the Kit Kats were screaming at. 

By the television stand was a tall otherworldly creature that was happening to be floating off the ground. Being thin with many curves and turns on its body. Its head was large and cylindrical. Inside of the beast's mouth had gray sharp teeth that seemed to be almost like a zipper from a jacket or even a jumpsuit. Its arms and legs were pointed and almost looked sharp to the touch.

The one thing that got Spazzie and Katrice’s interest was the symbol on its flat top head. It was the same one that was on the jacket of Roxas. Did he know much about these beings? He must have as his keyblade was already out and ready to fight before his friends pulled out theirs.

The Kit Kats ran over to hide behind their babysitters who started to get out the one thing they always kept by their side. The keyblades. They magically appeared in their hands and held the handles tightly. They were ready to start striking at this Nobody. It was until Xion deflected a projectile that was close to hitting her. 

To the blue bunny, he figured that an old foe had returned. Those Heartless Bouncywilds had returned to help out those single Nobody. When he turned to the side and poked his head out he was met with another different being. No orange or pink, but all purple

Standing still while aiming a strange otherworldly crossbow of the same color as it’s bodysuit. It seemed to have an eyepatch over it’s cap despite not having any eyes. At least, it didn’t appear to have eyes. Before the bunnies could even say anything about the sudden appearance of this being, it teleported away. 

“Snipers!” Xion yelled to make sure everyone heard her.

Spazzie looked back to see in the living room that more of these Nobodies had shown up. “Oh great. More Dusks.” Roxas said in an frightened annoyance. “Don’t let a group of them attack you guys!” He shouted to his friends and to the new mammals he met.

Katrice and Spazzie nodded. They understand to not let a group of them gang up on them. The group started to back up while the Kit Kats were told by the red panda to hide behind her car. They agreed and scattered quickly over to the side of her car as their own metal wall to protect them from the fighting that was about to take place. Of course, Alicia was slightly poking her head out to see.

SLASH

A Dusk slashed at the group as they jumped away from it and were separated from each other besides Spazzie and Xion. Katrice ran over to it from behind and swiped her keyblade onto its back. The dusk was hit hard, but not near close to being defeated yet. They weren’t as weak as the Heartless, so it would take more power and strength to take them down.

The Dusk turned around at the red panda with it starting to float over to her. Its arms ready to swipe and slash at will. That was until Roxas decided to slide in and have his keyblade slam the tip right at its head. The powerful hit was powerful enough to have the Dusk float and slam against the car, which got the kits to shriek with Alicia ending her peeping and joining with her siblings as it landed right in her line of sight.

The Dusk started to fade away as a sign that it was defeated. One down, but apparently more to go. Dusks started to appear and attack the keyblade wielders. Katrice was joined up with Roxas while Axel, Xion, and Spazzie were having to do teamwork with their fighting. Two to fight the Dusks, and one to deflect the shots of the Sniper that started to have two more of its own kind

Amare started to be like his sister and had his head move up behind the side of the hood of the car. His tail tugged close to him as he was fearful that these monsters were going to overpower them. That they were going to take over Zootopia and most likely the world. He started to see what was going in. A powerful fight that was having these unearhtly creatures going down by these mystical weapons everyone had.

His attention moved over towards his babysitters who were just battling these monsters without fear. Determination fueling them. With Katrice having to use some sort of magic to make this weapon turn into a honey pot like dual guns that shoot out powerful honey projectiles at the creatures. Then watching Spazzie as he used his weapon to throw out long dark lines that were targeting and sometimes hitting those crossbow holding monsters. It was like some fantasy. A dream really. Maybe that was what it was. A dream?

The smore kit was interrupted by the sound of something appearing right beside him. He looked up and jumped back and was having to hold his siblings close to him. Infront was a tall dark gray Nobody with a cylindrical head that had six lines on its face. The threatening aura about it wasn’t just the size and shape, but of the two swords that it had on its back. This thing was way more tougher looking than the Dusks. This thing...was a Samurai. 

It reached its arm over its back to grab the sword. The kits screamed for help as he did so. As the sword was above its head and ready to move forward, a quick blurry figure moved in the way and stopped the blade from being swung. It was the lion with now two keyblades in his hands. 

“You aren’t going to harm no one!” Roxas yelled out at the Samurai.

It retaliated by reaching for the other sword. Ready to try to strike down this obstacle in the way. As the shiny blade was exposed and ready to swing, it was stopped by a third keyblade. The mammal holding it was an angry Katrice whose face was burning with rage and anger. Her teeth showed as she growled.

“NO ONE DARES TRY TO HURT THESE KIT KATS!” She screamed at it. No way was she going to let the kit kats get hurt. 

The Samurai started to swish and slash its blades while hitting the keyblades sufficiently without it having to fret. It was calm with its attacks. Aiming his swords to land the blows of the angry red panda and the duel wielding lion. The Samurai had no worries in its system. Alicia was in the back of her siblings as she looked at the teleporting Snipers. They were too busy dodging and shooting at Axel who kept deflecting their incoming projectiles.

Over one side was a third Sniper. It must have been there for a while as it was standing there. Power was irradiating around the crossbow. It was charging a powerful shot and its attended target was the tall maned wolf that was too busy dealing with other Snipers to take notice. 

ALicia had to do something. She had to save this mammal somehow. Someway she had to help him. She looked around for anything that would be classified as a helpful tool. There she saw something that would be perfect to use as an ultimate ammo for a slingshot. A pretty big rock that looked like it would fit in the palm of her hand. Of course she had no slingshot, but thanks to her love of sports and fun she has a very good aim and was a great thrower.

She picked up the almost roundish rock and began twirling her arm. Revving up the speed and hard throw she was about to do. She just had one last step to make before she could throw it. One that got her cocky smile to form on her lips. 

“HEY EYEPATCH DUDE!” She yelled at the Sniper who seemed to tilt his head slightly over to her slide. “CATCH THIS!” She letted go as her arm and hand moved forward. She threw it with such velocity that it was like a gray blur to the Sniper.

When it came closer to it, the rock made a direct contact to the middle of its head which caused the Sniper to move the crossbow due to the sudden pain it felt and its reflexes trying to aim it at the kit. The charged shot ejected out of the crossbow. Rather than hitting the one that struck the Sniper with the hard rock, that projectile was able to hit one of the other Snipers. It was a critical hit. The hitted Sniper vanished away into the darkness while the other one was so distracted that it forgot it fired a shot with that projectile coming back thanks to the hit of Axel’s keyblade. Again, it was a critical hit and that other Sniper was taken down.

The maned wolf looked over to the third and final Sniper. Before it could get the chance to teleport away, Xion jumps forward and slashes it away as it goes and fades away into the dark. Being vanquished by an opponent that was much stronger than it was.

Axel looked over to Alicia. He smiled and gave a thumbs up. “Man. You’re an excellent shot!” 

She didn’t know what the word ‘man’ was, but knowing that she did awesome made her feel giddy from being helpful. She was ready to be helpful again as she looked over to seeing the Samurai still was not going down, even though Katrice and Roxas were able to hit it a couple of times. This thing was just a neverending husk that kept taking the blows and blocking the keyblades.

On the other side, Spazzie was using the nano gear to attack the huge group of Dusk’s that kept coming without end. Using the nanos to help with his attacks while he dodges the swipes of their arms. Xion hopped in to help him fight off the Dusk’s while blocking their slashes. When Alicia looked down she saw another rock just right there in grabbing distance and being ready to be thrown

She was stuck with two choices now. Help out Katrice and Roxas, or help out Spazzie and Xion. Her head was swimming with ideas of how she could help them, but it also didn’t help that at the bumper of the car were her siblings who were all giving different answers of who to save first.

“THROW IT AT THE BIG GUY!”

“NO NO! TRY TO DISTRACT THAT BIG GROUP OVER THERE!”

“SAVE KATRICE! SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE IS GETTING TIRED!”

SO many answers. So many ideas. The kit was looking back and forth with her eyes moving. Axel was deciding to help out Roxas and was starting to charge forward. His keyblade was ready to rid of this strong Nobody. As he got close, the Samurai swung the sword and pushed back both Axel and Katrice with the Samurai still having to block and push forward to inch the blade closer to the lion who had it blocked by his two keyblades.

The sword was ready to slice at Katrice with the tired red panda readying her keyblade to clash with it. The kit had her answer already made up in her mind. It was a crazy thought she had in her head. Really, it was a crazy idea that actually involved luck. To get two birds with one stone in one throw. She got her arm to go back and with one hard toss, she flew the rock over to the Samurai. The rock was again a blur. Only slow motion could have you see the rock being in the air. The Samurai however was not like the Sniper. It knew it was coming, and thought of it fast.

It used the sword and deflected the rock. Swinging the blade and hitting the rock away as it goes right between the maned wolf and red panda. If the two weren’t caught off guard they could have defeated the Samurai already. It seemed to be a simple failure in the plan. To others it would be, but Alicia was proud that no action was happening yet.

The rock was now even more than just a blur. The sheer power of speed thanks to the smack of the Samurai’s weapon was going in the direction of the Dusk’s. The plan in Alicia’s mind was going smooth as butter now.

Just as a Dusk was ready to slash at Spazzie, the rock made a strike and hitted the head of the creature. Not enough to defeat it, but enough to cause a chaotic ricochet. Hitting the heads and bodies of the Dusk’s as it continued to be hitting them and causing a great amount of pain. The ricochet ended when the two rabbits teamed up and used the rock to their advantage. 

Spazzie was able to catch the rock thanks to the keyblade and used the nanos to hit hard right at where the Samurai stood. While Xion was able to spin around Spazzie while swiping her keyblade up,down, and all around until every Dusk vanished into thin air. Alicia could feel herself squealing and ready to explode if the last step worked.

In combination with Alicia’s strength, the Samurai's attack, and the finish move thanks to Spazzie’s nano gear, the rock was almost recreating a bullet. So fast it was impossible to see. The Samurai held its sword up. Being ready to slash it or block or whatever move it was planning in that big head. The rock was close to contact with the sword. It seemed to be a dodge. To others and even to the Samurai, it seemed like the Nobody was going to bash it away, maybe even slice it into two. To Alicia, her plan worked as the conclusion gave the answer to who was right. 

The rock didn’t get smacked away nor did it get cut through unknown means. It went through the sword. Breaking down the unknown material like it was a thin paper. The rock went through the blade and it’s nonstopping force was going right at its big head right where its face should be.

When it hitted the Samurai’s head hard, the Nobody fell backwards due to how strong that combo throw was. It fell on its back with both of its hands letting go for the swords. A clear showing that it was defeated. It was bested by a child, a rabbit, and by its own attempt to deflect that puny worldly building material. Slowly began to become nothing but an added Nobody into the void of the darkness until its body and its swords were gone.

Alicia raised her arm up and made the biggest she had ever made. Yelling loudly her righteous victory. “YES! I GOT THEM ALL!”. Amare, Andre, and Aubrey all ran up to her and gave her a big Kit Kat hug in celebration as they jumped up and down with smiles and more cheers being made. It was true. She got the Dusk’s and the Samurai. With all of the Nobodies having to be vanquished, the mammals took a chance to catch their breath. Having to finally beat the odds and win the battle. 

Before they could even get a chance to congratulate themselves, a portal opened beside them. The kits halt their cheers and look at that dark purple portal. Would this mean more Nobodies? None were coming out, but it seemed that the three mammals knew much about it. They started to walk over to it. “Wait!” Katrice said. “You want us to come with you?”.

“We are good. You guys stay here...this is our chance to finally get Sora.” Roxas told the two as he looked back to them. “Wish us luck.” With that said, the three all hopped into the unknown right before it closed on them. Wherever they were, Katrice and Spazzie wished them both the best of luck. That they will finally find Sora and bring him back.

“You know...I hope they come back. I'm curious about where that lion got those black and white rings” Aubrey said to her babysitters.

“We hope they come back too” Spazzie and Katrice said in union.


End file.
